opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Policy of Avoiding Civilian Casualties in Iraq is Wrong Way to Fight
by user Jaxhawk The looting and killing of civilians in Iraq should have been stopped by now. After the statue of Saddam fell if the U.S. military had begun immediately to shoot looters on sightand and declared marshal. Law order would have been established. Carpet bombing the roads from Syria and Iran would have closed the Syrian and Iranian borders to stop foreign terrorist infiltration. The outcry from Europeans and our Media would have arisen immediately. Accusations that we were too brutal and were gunning down poor and hungry people. But wars involve killing people, and those who won't kill before they are killed will never win at war! We forget that one of the reasons for the speed of the American advance and then the sudden rush to stop military operations - as was true in the first Gulf War - was the enormous criticism leveled by the Euorpeans at the Americans for going to war in the first place, and the constant litany, that began almost immediately, of American abuses involving excessive force. Shooting looters may have restored order, but it also would have been enshrined as an "Abu-Ghraib-like" crime -the Media would have shown a photo of a poor "hungry" Iraqi. It would have been broadcast globally as an unarmed victim of American barbarism. We can imagine more "Highway of Death" outrage had we bombed concentrations of Shiites pouring in from Iran or jihadists terroists from Syria and Iran, whom the Media would report were going to "weddings" and "festivals" in Iraq. Throughout this "Surgical" war, the military has been been between a rock and a hard place. Don't shoot and you are accused of not doing your duty and allowing lawlessness to spread; shoot and you are immediately slandered by Media pundits as a sort of rogue LAPD in camouflage. You may even be made an example of in a Courts Martial filled with "PC" military judges. We hear only of the deliberately exagerated reports of "Iraqi civilian losses" - without any explanation that almost all the Iraqi dead are either (1) victims of the terrorists, (2) Iraqi security forces trying to defend the innocent against the terrorists, or (3) the terrorists themselves. Our efforts to save civilians during the war, left Iraqi civilians of today endangered by the Muslim death squads of both Shiite and Sunni groups. The same thing happened in Vietnam, on a massive scale, because in that case the U.S. didn't merely pull its punches, it pulled its military forces out entirely. Per Larry Elder : ::Our withdrawal, however, gave the Vietnamese armies under Ho Chi Minh free rein to overrun South Vietnam - raping, pillaging, plundering, impoverishing, imprisoning, torturing and slaughtering hundreds of thousands of civilians. ::It also gave the Pol Pot regime an opportunity to wage the greatest genocide since Stalins purge in the USSR. Millions were killed, and the same thing will happen if the Democrats have their way in Iraq. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 16, 2007 Category: Genocide Revisited Opinions Category: Iraq Opinions Category: Vietnam Opinions Category: Genocide Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.